


Denied

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Jealousy, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: She was lying in bed, tired to think about how bad she had hurt herself in vain and tired to imagine them together, to imagine something she had always forbidden to herself.





	Denied

Aoi had felt weird when Fujimaru had told her.

She had thought about it, very well so, and in the end she had started developing some form of hatred for her friends.

She thought about each time she had restrained herself, when she had locked up her feelings, when she had forbidden herself to fall into something she wasn’t ready to face.

And seeing that, on the contrary, not Fujimaru nor Otoya had any problem, hurt her.

She was in love with Fujimaru, but loved the friendship they shared more, and so she had given up on him.

Finding out that for Otoya and him wasn’t like that had made her feel so damn stupid that she just wished she could go back in time to when she could’ve still done something, before they fell in love and before they decided to set her aside and build something that belonged only to them.

She was lying in bed, tired to think about how bad she had hurt herself in vain and tired to imagine them together, to imagine something she had always forbidden to herself.

Hesitating, she let her hand slip under her skirt, closing her eyes to make any shame go away, and she kept telling herself that there was no reason to hold back now, that giving him to that desire wasn’t going to ruin her friendship with Fujimaru, because there was nothing else she could’ve done anyway.

The guilt slipped away as her hand moved, as she let herself being wrapped in pleasure, while the idea of Fujimaru started invading her mind, together with the desire that the hand was his, that he was the one touching her, making her feel good, paying her back for all she had left behind during the years.

She let her fingers slip inside, biting her lower lip, now completely taken by her imagination, finding out how much she could’ve actually liked the idea of Fujimaru this way, finding out how much more stupid she had been for depriving herself of it for so long.

Her orgasm caught her off guard after a few minutes, intense more than anything she had ever felt, and then there was no guilt anymore, no discomfort.

There was nothing she should’ve been anguished by.

It was all built on a dream that she had denied herself, and even though now she didn’t have a chance to make it become true anymore, she could at least enjoy it for what it was.

Fujimaru was never going to love her, but at least now she was allowed to love him. 


End file.
